Trials of the Hero
by smurfygirl
Summary: And when at last you find someone to whom you feel you can pour out your soul, you stop in shock at the words you utter— they are so rusty, so ugly, so meaningless and feeble from being kept in the small cramped dark inside you so long. For so long you've lied and kept your true identity a secret. But for how long? Sometimes some secrets come out even if you don't want it to.
1. Chapter 1

So Here is the Update/Rewrite of chapter…..  
Disclaimer: I own nothing I never will *Pouts* Buffy and Harry Potter are not mine. Although if they were Tara never would have died and Harry would be with Hermione Just saying… I repeat I OWN NOTHING….

Side note since this is starting in season four, the initiative situation never happened someone else will be introduced early on. *Grins* I love making you wonder who the evil villain of my story is gonna be.

Okay I'm done

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

As a vampire slayer it's the duty of the slayer to roam around and stock the local cemeteries in case any new vampires emerge. Buffy Summers the current vampire slayer, is currently doing her duty but at the same time, applying for college like any good former senior of a high school should.

"Anything" Said Buffy as she paced back and forth.

"Ah, Introduction to Modern Novel, A survey study of twentieth century novelists. Open to freshmen, you might like that" Said Willow as she was looking through the class listings at UC Sunnydale.

"Modern Novel, I'm guessing I would have to read. Eh no thanks I'm not much of a reader and I don't think that it be a good idea since it requires me to actually read. Beside slayer duties would get in the way. Is there anything a little less umm workloadish… maybe an introduction to the modern blurb" Buffy said, continually pacing back and forth behind a headstone.

"Oh there is one for short story" willow said

"Great, put it in…."Said buffy

"ah it's in conflict with Psych though" Said Willow

"Maybe I shouldn't take Psych, I heard there is a lot of work." Said Buffy

"Well Buffy it's called college for a reason. It's not like you can get a freebie class like we did in high school. Beside you have to take it. I-It's fun, a-and you can use it as your science requirement. Anyway, Professor Walsh is supposed to be great. She's like, world-renowned" Willow Said

"World-renowned? How do you become world-renowned? You must of done something to become world-renowned, something cool and important, and beside don't you have to become nowned first?" Buffy said as she sat next to Willow. "Why is this kinda stuff always happening to me? I mean it's not that hard to pick classes. Is it? It should be easy."

"Yea if you do it before hand Miss-I slayed-an-evil-demon-all-summer-and-ignored-college," Willow said teasingly, smirking as she closed her books and set them aside.

"Hey it's not like I go looking for trouble. Trouble finds me. I keep reminding you crazy people. When is this guy gonna wake up," said Buffy as she looked over her shoulder staring at the gravesite.

"Are you sure this is the right gravesite?" Asked Willow

"According to Giles this is. You know I ought to have a talking with him about giving me the wrong gravesite and wasting my time," Buffy sighed as she went and opened a book that contained the courses offered at the university. Suddenly a hand pops out of the ground unknown by Buffy and Willow.

"Well you could always just have him buddy up the Xander as punishment. I'm sure Xander would enjoy the bonding time he can have with Giles" said Willow. Another hand pops out of the ground and soon both are pushing the ground and a body emerges from the ground. The vampire struggles to climb up.

"You are evil Ms. Rosenberg. Nah I think I'll let it go. I have a feeling that college this year is going to be great." Buffy said.

As the vampire makes it out of the grave he starts walking toward them, with his game face on.

"Although I have to be Ms. Secret Identity Again, plus it's going to be hard with a roommate. " Buffy said.

"I can see why, " Said willow

He stops as he sees weapons stacked against a gravestone "I just need to figure out how it's going to work with my extra-curricular activities," Said Buffy. The vamp looks at Buffy, the smile gone. " I just can't let it take the edge off my slaying." Shaking his head, the vampire turns and walks away "I gotta stay sharp," she say. She looks over her shoulder toward the gravesite. "I guess this is the wrong gravesite. Let's leave. No point in staying. You gonna stay at my place tonight?" Buffy Asked.

"Actually I have to go home, parents are back from a seminar and want to have a quality family dinner time," Willow sighed. "I liked it better when they didn't notice that I was around."

"Okay I'll walk you home," Said Buffy.

Arriving at Willow's house, Willow turned and said bye to Buffy and watched as she left. Grabbing her keys out of her pocket, Willow opened the door and dropped her sack.

"I'm home" yelled Willow

"Willow hey so any trouble lately," a man said as he poked his head out the archway to the kitchen.

"No not really. Surprisingly it was quite," Said Willow walking toward the man in the kitchen, after she gave him a hug she went to the fridge and crabbed the bread and started making a sandwich

"Is she here yet?" asked Willow

"No she has a new charge so we'll be able to train for a while."

"YES! No evil whitelighter. So does that mean no training Leo?" Willow asked innocently. She finished making her sandwich and took a bite.

"Willow, Rebecca isn't evil she's just an uptight whitelighter. Besides there is still training. You still have much to improve," Said Leo

"I think I've improved," Willow mumbles, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Oh you have. I just want to make sure because of the…"

"Because of the supernatural powers surrounding the Hellmouth it might completely rewire my magical powers. I understand," Willow sighed, having heard this explanation a million times. Finishing her sandwich she smirked. _How many times have I done that to Giles every time he tried to explain what a slayer is to somebody. Buffy is rubbing of on me. _

Leo smiled. "I only care for you Willow. I am your mentor you know."

"I know. I know," said Willow

"So what are we doing today?" Willow asked, as she and Leo climbed down the stairs to the basement. The walls are painted green with brown stripes going down. Along the walls are bookshelves filled with encyclopedias, journals, and nonfiction books. The floor is covered in brown carpet and surrounded by quartz crystals. The quartz crystals are for the protection should anyone or anything try and attack during the session. Those crystals are also surrounding the house. _Not to mention Buffy's, Xanders, and Giles home as well. A little protection never hurt._

"Today is just a refresher course. I want to see if you can sense your charges you told me you were having trouble before." Leo said, walking to a table and grabbing the amazonite gemstones and putting them around Willows neck.

Willow nodded "Okay"

"Remember the amazonite stones will help you balance your powers on the Hellmouth and give you a certain boost. Since we are good magic, our magic on the Hellmouth are _still compromised_. So for training purposes you might have to wear these for a while," Leo said

"Now…Close your eyes…and focus." Willow closed her eyes and focused. Immediately she could feel the energy around Sunnydale, intense and powerful and very dark magic. Scrunching her eye brows together, Willow tried to remove the negative energy of the Hellmouth and focus on her charges, her friends. _Breath in. Breath out. Let's see what Buffy's doing. _

"Remember relax. And focus on your charges. Don't get distracted." Leo

"I won't get distracted if you keep on talking," Willow playful glared at Leo.

"Uh Right. I'll just sit over here." Leo moved to the corner of the room just and watched.

Focusing on Buffy, Willow immediately felt a strong and powerful energy_. Must be the slayer powers I'm sensing_. "I can feel Buffy. She's worried about something. I can't tell."

"That's fine so as long as you can feel their emotions the stones are working and helping you." Leo Said "Try sensing the others."

Breathing in, Willow continued searching for her charges. _This will take all night I can feel it. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing I never will *Pouts* The idea of the story however is mine. And one more thing…. I am so so so sorry for not updating. It's the last month of the semester here at my university and I have been studying like crazy and finals are hard. Not to mention you guys better appreciate this chapter because while I was also studying for my exams… I had training at Ft. Custer with ROTC. And let me tell you it was freaking cold that weekend. Snow was still on the ground. I had written this chapter during my free time while my teeth were chattering in the cold. -_- Like I said appreciate it.

P.S. I changed a couple of things during the battles of Hogwarts and Buffy the vampire scenes. Remember, I changed them to go along with my story. So don't yell at me if something isn't the same as the books because this is fanfiction. - Well Said.

P.P.S thanks to Rude and Slightly Ginger for helping out on giving me ideas for this chapter….. =) You're an awesome Beta.

P.P.P.S I enjoy the reviews and question about how willow became a whitelighter and whats going to happen. But that would be ruining my story. So enjoy and find out more by reading. :D

ENJOY!

Chapter 2: The End and The Beginning

Sparks of red, green, and light blue flash around court yard. Screaming and yelling could be heard from almost anywhere. Years of planning and struggle held lead to this most historic moment, the final battle to end Voldemort's cause; The Battle of Hogwarts. While everyone else is fighting off the Death Eaters, Voldemort's minions, only one boy nay man stands alone in the clock tower watching over the battle.

Harry James Potter the Boy Who Lived, stands still near the windows of the old broken down clock tower. Never in all his years had he been so scared but so determined; Determined to end this war, this suffering, this madness caused by Voldemort himself.

**This is your entire fault you know. All Voldemort had asked was for you. It's Simple as that. Giving yourself up would have stopped the lives being lost. You know what you have to do don't you? You have to tell them. They have a right to know. **

"Shut up," Muttered Harry

Remembering the words that Voldemort had said caused Harry to shiver.

_Flashback_

_And suddenly Harry felt a searing pain from his scar. Voldemort's voice echoed through his head and the battle had stopped. _

"_I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. I ask for one request. Give me Harry Potter and you shall not be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded."_

_An eerie silence pervaded the court yard. No one moved; No one spoke. And out of dead silence one voice arose. _

"_LIKE HELL WE WILL!" Screamed Neville Longbottom. And the battle had commenced once more. _

_Harry, Ron and Hermione had continued on to the Room of Requirement to destroy the diadem. Harry's mind had suddenly been filled with the words from Voldemort once more._

"_Harry Potter I speak directly to you. No one will hear what I will say to you. Adhere to my commands. Give yourself up. Come to the Whomping Willow to end this war once and for all."_

Flashback ends

After having destroyed the diadem, Harry had found himself alone in the clock tower while Hermione and Ron had gone to the Chamber of Secrets to destroy the cup. Having watched the memories that Snape gave him, he finally understood what he had to do. Of course he's scared but If it means that it will help destroy Voldemort once and for all, it's completely worth it.

"Harry? Is everything alright?" said Hermione Granger as she climbed the wooden spiral stairs to the top of the clock tower. Hermione Granger had been Harry's best friend since first year at Hogwarts. Never had he had such a wonderful friend. '…there are more important things, Harry, friendship and bravery…' she had said after we won the life sized chest game. Ever since then she never left his side. She always believed in him.

"I'm fine Hermione," said Harry still looking out at the battle field. "Where is Ron?"

"He is helping out in the infirmary, while I went to find you to let you know the cup has been destroyed. What were you thinking about?" Hermione had asked as she stood next to Harry watching the battle.

"The future and what's going to happen to the wizarding world. The problems that we have endured and whether or not I'm going to live." Harry said calmly.

Hermione just stared out the window as Harry waited for her reply.

"To be honest with you Harry I'm not really surprised you told me that. About whether or not you're going to live. I figured it out during our 5th year. I overheard Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall talking about a prophecy that had to do with you. I translated it. I was shocked at first but then I didn't know what to do with the information I had. I left it there. Figuring that you would be ready to tell me or Ron what really happened at the Department of Mysteries with the glass ball. It was there that I had decided I would stay with you to the end Harry. You're my best friend," Hermione claimed, as she grabbed Harry's shoulders forcing him to face her. She put her left hand on his right check. Stroking his check with her thumb.

"I will never leave you Harry. How many times must I tell you?"

Leaning in closely inch by inch, Harry stared into Hermione's eyes. _How come I never noticed how beautiful her eyes are? _Slowly he leaned in closer to Hermione's face, closing his eyes waiting for what's to come.

"Oi you two up here? There's a problem on the front!" Ron shouted as he stomped up the spiral stairs.

Jumping apart and putting space in between them, Harry and Hermione pretended to be fixing their clothing. Blushing Harry coughed and said "What's wrong?"

"Did I interrupt anything?" ask Ron. Ron Weasley was another one of Harry's best friends. Having first met him on the ride to Hogwarts, Ron has since been loyal to Harry. Even though they have their fall outs, he always returns, with a little persuasion.

"No" Both Harry and Hermione claimed

Harry and Hermione stared at each for a minute before turning to look at Ron. "Would you just tell us what's wrong Ronald." Hermione said.

"I got news from Seamus that Voldemort is attacking the front. It seemed he got tired of waiting for you so he's almost here. He's coming to the battle field." Claimed Ron

"What! Why didn't you say anything earlier to me?" asked Harry he, Ron, and Hermione raced down the stairs to the court yard. "Well, I tired looking for you. I couldn't find you after I was done in the Hospital ward. But then I remembered I had the map and used it to find you." Ron panted, as he tried to keep pace with Harry and Hermione.

Turning around the corner, the trio stopped as they saw a Hufflepuff being tortured by none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. The screaming had stopped and Bellatrix had turned around.

Smiling Bellatrix spoke "Well, well, well. If it isn't the little MUDBLOOD! CRUCIO!"

Hermione to shocked to move and had almost been hit by the curse had Harry and Ron not pushed her out of the way. "No!" Both Ron and Harry yelled.

Coming out from the shock because of the quick push, Hermione took her wand out and yelled "Conjunctivitis!"

Bellatrix reached to the right, falling to the ground.

"You guys go ahead! And I'll take care of Bellatrix! You two need to help the others!" Hermione yelled as she, Harry, and Ron dodges the Avada Kadavra curse.

"B..B..But you'll be alone." Stuttered Ron "Are you sure?" asked Harry,

"Incendio!" Yelled Ron.

Hermione turned to Harry, staring in his eyes. "Yes now go. I have unfinished business with her." Hermione eyes had lost its sparkle. No more were the happy and knowledge seeking eyes staring at Harry. But determined and lifeless, harden by the war and torture the Hermione had endured.

Harry nodded running toward the front and grabbed Ron. Taking one last look behind his shoulder before Hermione was no longer in his sight. Turning around the corner Harry prayed. _Please keep her safe!_

As Hermione saw Harry and Ron turn the corner, she glanced to the side of the column she was hiding behind. _Where is she?_ Hermione thought. Suddenly, Bellatrix was right in front of her. "I've got you. You little mudblood!,"Bellatrix whispered as she stepped closer to Hermione.

"Can't you think of anything better than mudblood? Honestly it has no effect on me," Hermione whispered, as she brought her wand towards the middle of Bellatrix's chest and yelled "Expelliarmus!" Hermione watched as Bellatrix flew back a couple meters and landed on her back.

"It won't be that easy to defeat me you Bitch!" Screamed Bellatrix

"Well now see your insults are getting better," teased Hermione. _I hope Harry and Ron are going to be alright. I need them to be alright. Please dear God please protect them._ Hermione raised her wand and pointed it at Bellatrix. _Please be safe Harry. _

"Crucio!" Hermione screamed.

A single stream of light appeared in the room of Willow Rosenberg; Signifying a new day in good ol' Sunnydale, California. Already up before the sunrise, Willow Rosenberg was getting ready for her first day at Sunnydale. She had promised Buffy that they would meet up in middle of campus so they could go to the bookstore.

"Willow doesn't forget that we have a meeting with the Elders later tonight!" Leo screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay!" Willow yelled back. Grabbing her backpack, Willow rushed out of her bedroom, down the stairs, and towards the front door. "Hey what about breakfast?" Leo asked from the kitchen.

"Its fine I'll grab some with Buffy. Besides shouldn't you be with Piper now? You did tell me you were going to be over there and surprise her for her birthday breakfast." Willow teased.

"I…I..well I thought it would be nice for us to have some breakfast for once. You know since it's your first day of college I thought you might want to celebrate…is all" said Leo as he was putting away the plates he had set out this morning. "But if you're going early to school…which I should have known you would…that's okay we can have a celebrating dinner later with Rebecca."

"I'm sorry Leo….but I promised Buffy I'd get their early so we can get our books and check out the campus before tomorrow. I really appreciate the thought though. Besides I think you'd rather be with Piper." Smirked Willow, as she was getting her shoes on.

Leo smiled at Willow. How he longed to be with Piper. But it was forbidden for a whitelighter to be with a witch. He didn't want the Elders to find out that he was in love with her. Piper and he had been secretly dating for 3 years now. If anything should happen to her because of him breaking the rules. Leo shuddered at the thought. "I am going to see her later in the morning. Anyway you don't want to be late. Enjoy your day and don't forget…"

"Meeting with the Elders tonight I know," Interrupted Willow.  
Leo smiled "Go!"

To say Buffy was surprised at how much college is different from high school would be an exaggeration. The minute she arrived on campus, she could feel the excitement; Students walking to and from the buildings and yelling about parties and new clubs to join. _It's so different, so big. _Buffy thought.

"FRESHMEN! WE'RE DOING THIS BY FOLDER COLOR! IF YOU'RE NOT HOLDING ON TO A YELLOW FOLDER, YOU'RE IN THE WRONG GROUP. YOU BELONG UP BY WIESMAN HALL" yells a student volunteer, as she points opposite of the group that is following her. Buffy looks at her folder that she received in the mail to notice it's not a yellow folder. As she walks toward Wiesman Hall she sees even more activities. Protests about wanting a new food and a rally about something she didn't understand.

To be honest, Buffy felt claustrophobic and uncomfortable around all this excitement. She's used to the quiet and dull life of high school. _I bet Willow is enjoying this. Where is she anyway? She promised to be here!_ Buffy smiled as she thought of her best friend.

"Buffy! Hey!" Buffy turned around toward the voice that's calling her and waves as she sees Willow running toward her.

"Hey Willow! What happen to the being-on-time-thingy?" Buffy smirked at Willow and they started walking toward the bookstore.

"Yea sorry about that. My..uh…my dad kinda wanted to have like a celebrating breakfast kind of thing. You know since we've started college now. But anyway hey isn't this exciting! I'm loving the atmosphere around the university. And the students are so active. I think I got flyers for almost every issue going on in this school and I'm angry about each and every one of them and I bet I'm being annoying aren't i?" Willow said

"No not at all you're enjoying this I thinks it's okay. And yea I got ticketed with the flyers and issues. I'm mad about them too. Very mad." Buffy said

Willow laughed "Oh! There's the bookstore. Let's get our books." Willow said as she grabbed Buffy's hand and jogged to the University's bookstore.

Buffy grabs a basket as Willow and her maneuver around the bookstore to get their assigned books.

"Well can't wait till my mom gets the bills for the books." Said Buffy

"Oh she'll understand. You're in college now," Willow said, "What's next on the list?"

"Um..Introduction to Psychology" said Buffy.

"Oh! I think that's over here…introduction to psychology…introduction to psych…there it is," Willow pointed to the top of the bookshelf, "You know I think this store discriminates against short people." She said as she tried to reach for the books.

"I'll go get someone to help. You know I think there might be a protest about that." Said Buffy

Willow continued to try and reach for the books when suddenly and hand reached out and grabbed the book causing the books to fall on Willow. Willow shrieked in surprise.

"Oh..I…i...im so…s…s…s…orry about that. H...h…here let me h…help." said a voice, helping Willow with picking up the books.

" No no its alright the books where too high anyway I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't fall." Willow said as she grabbed for the last book and so did the owner of that voice at the same time.

Immediately, Willow felt a jolt in her hands. Willow looked up and saw the most beautiful eyes anyone could ever have. Those pale blue eyes tinged with panic, captivated Willow the moment she looked.

Almost as if magic, everything around Willow faded. Only she and the women existed.

"Hi," Willow whispered.

"Hi," said the voice, "uh..y…you.. let go of the b…book now."

"uh..oh!..I'm sorry…" Willow nervously said.

"It's alright. Are y…you taking Intro to Psych..too?" asked the voice.

"uh…yea…I'm new here at Sunnydale University and it's in one of my requirement course and I'm really excited for the class. I can't wait to start…am I the biggest nerd that you've ever met?" Willow asked, rubbing the back of her neck in nervous habit.

The voice giggled " No it's fine. I'm actually exited to take the course too."

"Oh! You're taking the course too! That's great. I mean we'll run into each other...because we go to the same school..I should stop." Willow said.

The voice laughed " yes..um…we could maybe sometime hangout..you know…l…l… for studying and s..t..uff."

"Yea I'd like that," Willow smiled, _Ask her name you idiot! _

"umm….well.."

"Man there is nobody willing to help here in this bookstore. It's like a freaking stampede or something." Buffy said, as she interrupted Willow's quest of finding out this beautiful creatures name.

_Damn, you Buffy! Leave! Be gone! Come back later!_

"Oh! I'm sorry was I interrupting anything? Hi! Who are you?" Buffy asked.

"No…y..y..you didn't interrupt anything. My names Tara…Tara Maclay. Actually I w…was…just…g…going to lea..ve. It was nice meeting you." And just like that, she was gone.

Willow glared at Buffy, although Buffy did not notice or she did and didn't care. "Well that was weird. I see you got the Psychology book. Great! That means we can leave and get the heck out of here. I'm feeling like I want an Iced Mocha. You in?" asked Buffy, as she walked to the cashier and paid for her books,

"Yea..sure…I'm in." Willow said, as she followed Buffy out the store. _Tara Maclay. What a beautiful name. _

Neither Buffy nor Willow noticed a pair of blue eyes following them out the store.


	3. For Mankind Can No Longer Wait

Hello! Yes I know it's been a long while. I had firsthand experience of writers block. I do not like writers block. Unfortunately I will not be able to update very frequently as I am in Ireland for a Field School and I have no Internet. I would have to go to the hotel to 'borrow' the internet on weekends only. So enjoy the 3rd chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: and as always nothing belongs to me expect the story plot. I am simply borrowing the characters and twisting their fates.

Last time you read about Buffy and Willows very first experience of college. Ordering books and meeting knew students. Speaking of knew students Tara was finally introduced! How exciting! Also Willow has a meeting with the Elders. What's going to happen during that meeting? Read On To Find Out!

Enjoy!

Again Extremely Sorry that it's been so long. I dislike writers block.

Chapter 3

Bright white light had filled the room. These white lights started to form a person. Her red flaming hair could be seen miles away. Willow had just finished her meeting with the Elders and was extremely tired. Holding up a small green bottle in front of her face, Willow thought back to the meeting.

_Flashback_

_Standing in the middle Willow was allowed to finally meet with the Elders. After many hours of waiting, the Elders called Willow to talk about a certain situation. Surround by the Elders, Willow was waiting for one of the Elders to speak only to be stared at by each Elder. It was almost as if they were scrutinizing her. Like she had done something bad and was being punished. _

"_I have spoken with your mentor, Leo, about your training and whether or not you were ready to venture on your own with this mission that we had set out for you when we first met, "said an Elder. His hair was dirty blond and he was a very muscular man. Almost as if he was built for American Football. _

"_Ah! Yes, I remember that day like it was yesterday; so confused and yet so ambitious. You had no memory of your living years." Spoke another Elder. Willow liked this Elder. He was always much more relaxed and laidback more than the other Elders. His hair was so wild that it was so hard to tame. He always wore classes that were round and black. He was also a very fit man. Tall too! Willow felt much more comfortable around him than the others. She never understood why. It's like she had a connection to him somehow._

" _Oh do shut up James! It's very annoying when you do that." Spoke the Elder with the blond hair. _

"_What I enjoy remembering people that I have met for the first time. It's very funny and the mortals always do say a laugh a day is good for the body or something like that. You don't always have to be so serious because I know someone who is and you're not him. Seeing as your name is Redicus I think you wouldn't have fit the name. Of course that's my opinion," smirked James. He always did enjoy pushing Redicus's buttons. It was always enjoyable to have a little bickering every once in a while. Honestly he does need to lighten up just a little. No harm ever came from anyone making a joke. _

"_Now now you two not today. We have an important matter to discuss," this time a female Elder spoke. She had strawberry-blond hair and had a short stature. "The matter at hand is of utmost importance. It cannot wait." _

"_Of course, Elizabeth. Now Willow, we have called you here to tell you that we believe you are ready to go solo as the mortals like to say. This mission is important not only to mankind but to the world. You must protect The Slayer, like you have been for many years. Her friends are important as well. They each play an important role," said Redicus. _

"_Yes this is where we like to interfere with the Powers-That-Be, who like to control everything themselves. But as you know, they have been lead to believe that The Slayer is no longer important in protecting the mortals from ever finding out. She plays a crucial role in humanity. Bloody Powers-That-Be are so annoying and righteous...Oh wait that's us," James smirked_

"_James!" Redicus yelled in annoyance. _

"_Sorry trying to defuse the tension in here." Said James_

"_Continuing on…We have received from our informants that a new evil has been raised. We thought him dead long ago but someone brought him back. We don't know who or how. In fact, you seem to have a history together Willow," Said Redicus._

"_What! How! When!" Willow screamed in shock_

"_We have been looking into your past; trying to figure out who you were. It was such an odd situation for someone who has just died to not remember their past. While trying to find out who you were, it has come to our attention that you have fought against him before. You helped with his downfall only to die young. This informant has told us your name, when you were alive was Hermione Granger. We have had one of the professors at Magic School make a potion that should help give you your memories back," James suddenly pulled a small green bottle out of his pocket and walked up to Willow. "You are to take a teaspoon of this every night. It should slowly bring back your memories. These memories might be able to help us understand who were are up against, Willow."  
_

"_I understand. If it's to protect mankind then I have no problem finding out information against who we are up against. But by any chance do we happen to have a name as to who we are up against?" Asked Willow_

_Silence fell amongst the Elders. Each stared into Willows eyes. Willow felt a chill go down her spine. _

_James finally broke the silence and said "Tom Marvolo Riddle. Is what we have found out is his name."_

"_Now! I believe that has concluded our meeting for tonight." Spoke Elizabeth. And with that said the Elders have disappeared into white lights. All but one has stayed. Surprised, Willow still stood in the middle waiting for James to say what he had to announce.  
_

"_I shouldn't be telling you this Willow, but because I have seemed to grow fund of you, I see that it is no harm in letting you know. You will be receiving a new charge this coming week. She has been running for a very long time and needs a little guidance. To add more she is also a witch, a very special witch. Who will not only be able to help you on your quest to defeat this evil but maybe give you a little something that you deserve. I wish I could tell you more but I have said too much," Spoke James as stood in front of will and put his right hand on her left shoulder, "but always remember this Willow, you can never have too many friends and help will always come to those who ask for it." And with that said, James orbed away. _

_End Flashback._

Willow was still confused as to why she was only getting a new charge now. _Why wait until know to tell me?_ _Hermione Granger. So that's who I was when I was alive. How amazing would it be to finally know who I was, what I did, how I lived, who were my friends or if I had any friends. _Willow sighed. I guess its just takes patients for these questions to be answered.

Willow was so lost in thought, that she was startled when the phone had rung. Placing the bottle unto the side table, next to her phone, Willow answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Wil! You haven't forgotten about patrol have you?" Asked Xander.

Glancing at the clock that now read 10:30pm, Willow had forgotten that time always seemed to move so fast when you were in Whitelighter land. Thinking of an excuses, real quick Willow spoke " Yea sorry I was reviewing my homework that a couple of my teachers had put in the syllabus for classes and kinda got forgot about the time." _Please belive that_.

"Will it's only the first week of school. Only you would study ahead. Anyway Buffy wanted to know if you needed a ride? Giles has this sweet knew ride and Buffy made him pick her up and now me and we are right outside your door. So get your supllies and just meet us out front."

"Okay."

Willow smiled. _I think finding out about my past can wait. I need to kill some little Vampire's anyway. Let of some steam. I completely understand how Buffy feels right now._

Willow grabbed her supplies out of her bedroom closet and rushed out her bedroom door.


End file.
